I Hate Everything About You
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: SLASH! HPSS - SSHP. Harry and Severus hate eachother, but as they say, opposites attract. SONG FIC! Three Days Grace. Snarry! COMPLETE!


**I Hate Everything About You **

**By: Drunk McGonagall**

_--_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

Harry and Severus lie in bed together, panting. Their sweat covered limbs were entangled and their foreheads were pressed together as they stared each other in the eyes. Their bodies shook with the intensity of the orgasm they just undertook.

_Every feeling that I get_

"I love you…" Severus whispered, and Harry closed his emerald eyes, heart swelling with joy. His pale lips curved up in a smile. "I love you, Severus Snape."

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Harry laughed along with Ron and Hermione, his voice sounding fake, at the rather rude jokes his friend, Seamus, told them about Sev. 'He is Snape to me now.' Harry reminded himself sternly. It had been weeks since they had broken up, but Harry didn't miss him. He couldn't miss him.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

Ron Weasly unhappily turned over in his bed, facing away from the two wizards that were getting busy under the covers. He pulled his pillow from under his head and smashed it on his face. A loud, rough groan and a scream could be heard from behind the curtains of the four poster bed. 'They forgot to put up a silencing charm…' He thought angrily, and he knew Seamus, Dean, and Neville were thinking the same thing. 'Again!'

_All the feelings that I get_

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Sev asked, kissing Harry's perspirated forehead.

"Every day." Harry told him, returning the kiss, but instead on the lips. "Did I tell you how much **I** love **you**?" The young Gryffindor questioned, smirking. "My **sexy Slytherin snake**?"

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Harry looked up at the Head Table when he felt as if some one was watching him and he saw that Severus was watching him with longing eyes. His heart clenched, and he wanted so much to be in the elder wizard's arms, but he mentally shook his head and turned away, acting upon the words of his current friends. 'He's not worth it. He's Snape. Don't waist your love on him. You won't miss him when he's gone.'

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Harry sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about nothing. Or at least, he wasn't trying to think about anything. His thoughts kept wavering to Severus…no… Snape and he couldn't stop them. When ever he tried to think about something else, it would only lead to him, so he just settled with thinking about Seve…Snape. He thought about why he loved him, or what he hated about him. He only then realized it…

_I hate everything about you_

'I hate everything about Severus…his hooked nose, greasy hair…pale skin…the way he just broods no matter what mood he's in.' Harry thought, looking over his Professor in the middle of Potions.

_Why do I love you_

'Then why is it that I love him?' Harry swallowed hard, and felt the sting of tears reach his eyes. No one noticed it. They never noticed anything about him besides his scar. He lowered his head, staring at the floor.

_I hate everything about you_

'I hate the way he wears black all the time, it's just so dreary. I hate it when he smirks at everything, but smiles at nothing, even when I tell him I love him…When I **told** him I loved him.' Harry clenched his fists, sobbing. 'I do not love you, Severus Snape!' He yelled in his head, shaking it as he squeezed his eyes shut and the tears ran down his cheeks.

_Why do I love you_

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked back up at Severus. 'Snape.' He corrected himself again, and was surprised when he was gazing back at him. 'But I do love him…for all the wrong reasons.'

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

Harry lie awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He and Severus had a fight. He slept in the Gryffindor tower and Sev in the dungeons. His cheek still stung from where it was slapped. Fresh tears glittered in his eyes. They had never fought before, and Severus had never hit him. Ever.

_Every feeling that I get_

Harry felt so shameful, his lips burned from where he scratched them raw. He ran away from the dungeons in hope to get away from Severus and Draco...Malfoy! He nearly saw red and he sobbed, continuing to rub at his lips. 'I can't believe he kissed me!' Harry thought, collapsing on the floor, still trying to get the taste of Malfoy from his lips. 'I can't believe that bastard kissed me after he **knew** about Severus and me!' Tears still fell down his cheeks, and he didn't bother drying them when he heard footsteps coming near him, and a pair of strong arms embraced him. He turned around, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist, crying into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, shoulders shaking. "Harry, it's alright. Shhh. Clam down, its okay.'' Sev gave soothing words, but Harry shook his head. "Malfoy kissed me and I kissed back! Sev I'm so sorry! I thought he was you!"

Severus only held him, rubbing circles on his young lovers back to calm him. "Harry…" He called softly, and the raven head was lifted from his shoulder. Instantly, Severus kissed him full on the lips to tell him he was forgiven. "I love you, Harry. Forever." He whispered, and Harry couldn't help but let the last few tears fall from his eyes. "Forever, I will always love you." He whispered back, and Severus hugged him into his chest.

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Harry woke up to the sound of a loud tapping noise. He felt drowsy, but pulled back the covers and went over to the window to see a big black owl beating the glass with its large wings. "Gellen?" Harry questioned, opening the window. Gellen flew in clipped the string holding the letter to its leg with its beak and glided over to the perch where Hedwig sat. They nuzzled each other's necks and Harry turned away, picking up the letter that had fallen on the floor. He noticed the silver seal holding it shut and he sneered. How dare Severus write him while he was in such a state? Angrily, Harry tore it open and began to read.

_**Harry,**_

_**How are you? I hope you are doing alright. I've been really worried about you, you know. It's hard going to sleep at night knowing you're not coming in to lay by me. The mornings are even harder when I go into the kitchen to not see you sitting at the table drinking my coffee.**_

_**Harry paused to notice that there were a few blotchy spots like tear drops had fallen. It broke his heart to know Severus had been crying. He took a deep breath and continued reading.**_

_**I want you to know that I miss you so much, and everything that I said wasn't true. None of it. I just wasn't sure if you were ready for anything and pushed you away with vile words. Please. If you forgive me, meet me in the Room of Requirement at Midnight. Ask for a place to speak in private. I'm sorry, again, Harry. I love you.**_

_**Yours truly, forever,**_

_**-SS**_

Harry drew his wand, tempted to burn the piece of parchment. His heart hurt so much, and he knew that Severus meant every word that he said to him. It wasn't a lie, but Severus probably just wanted him back for the sex. He didn't care about Harry. He cared about Harry-the-fucking-boy-who-lived-Potter.

He shook his head, folded the paper and stuck it under his mattress where no one but him would ever see it. 'You may miss me Severus, but I don't miss you.' His mind told him, but his heart wept in silence. It wasn't strong enough to show him what the truth was.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Harry wasn't really paying attention in Divination, his wandering eyes fixed on the clear crystal ball in the middle of his table. Ron was equally spacing, but Harry's mind was preoccupied. Severus was the only thing he ever saw. In a mirror, glass, crystal. Even his own reflection was Severus. He couldn't take it anymore. What was wrong with him? His head snapped up once again in realization as all the pieces of the puzzle began clicking together in his head…

_I hate everything about you_

Harry glared angrily at his Potion's Master, nearly crushing the ingredients in his hands. He stomped back over to his table and roughly sat down next to Ron, slamming the things in his hands down on the counter. "Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked quietly. Harry once again felt the white hot tears come to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. He knew Severus was watching him, and he couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. "I hate everything…" He shook his head and hiccupped. "I hate **everything** about him." He finished, a few tears falling down his cheeks. They almost landed in the potion, but ran down the side of the caldron. Ron looked up at Snape and stared at him harshly. If only looks could kill. He wanted Snape dead for what he did to Harry.

_Why do I love you_

"But…" Harry continued, hiccupping again. Ron looked back over at Harry with worried eyes. "I think I'm in love with him." Ron's eyes went wide, and he paled. "L-love is an s-strong word H-Harry." Ron stuttered, and Harry nodded with a small smile on his face. "I know I'm in love with him…but…" He paused to look up at Severus who was looking down at his desk, grading essays. "I don't think he loves me back. He told it to me over and over…but it never reached his eyes. I know he doesn't love me back."

_I hate everything about you_

Harry then turned his back on the room, facing the wall. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying again. 'I need to get out of here…' He thought, turning to Ron. "Finish the potion, would ya. I need to get go." His best friend nodded, and Harry picked up his bag, heading for the door. Severus looked up and turned his dark eyes on the retreating Harry. "Where do you think you're going…Mister Potter?" He drawled out. Harry noted with satisfaction that he had hesitated on calling him by his name. He didn't even look back at him. "Leaving. Gryffindor common room. Don't feel good."

Severus sneered, and Harry noticed that it was only half-hearted. "Then I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey." He growled, and Harry just continued walking. "I'm not sick, Sir. I just don't feel good." He replied snarkily, pushing open the door.

"Detention tonight, Potter. Here at 7:00 pm."

Harry heard him, but he just walked out the door without giving Severus another look.

'Stupid git…I HATE it when he does that…' Harry thought as he ran out of the dungeons.

_Why do I love you_

Harry smiled shyly as he ran though, his robes cascading behind him. "But that's why I love him…" He mumbled, running past a suit of armor. He heard some one gasp, but he didn't care, he just kept on running.

_Only when I stop to think about you_

_I know_

Harry sat alone in the common room, staring into the fire again. He just sat there for hours, thinking about all the things that happened in his life. When he finally came across dating Severus, his heart clenched, beating painfully in his chest. His heart beat only for him. "God, I'm in love with Professor Snape…" He mumbled quietly into the darkness of the room. All of him knew he was in love with the snarky Potion's Master, but just hearing it, hearing it spoken by his own voice, made it seem real.

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know_

Severus sighed for the millionth time as his quill scratched at the papers, adding extra comments to the essays as he graded them. Flipping over the parchment, he looked down at the one he was now starting to grade, looking at the top of the paper to find the name. He gasped, heart missing a beat when he saw the name. Harry Potter, 7th year. He paused a moment, taking a deep breath. He didn't understand why just Harry…no…Potter's name was effecting him so. He closed his eyes, only to have images flooding into his mind, memories of them together reeling across his eye-lids like a theater screen. Suddenly, his eyes snapped back open in realization. He was in love with Harry Potter. "Merlin…" He breathed, leaning back in his chair.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Harry quietly made his way down to the dungeons for his detention with his ex-lover. He couldn't believe it…after all the times he would sneak down there for a quickie, or an all-nighter, that he would be walking down to serve a REAL detention, after their REAL break-up. He stifled a sob and whipped away the tears that threatened to fall, and continued down to the dungeons.

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

Severus' head snapped up when there was a faint knocking on the door. "Harry," He breathed, and stood up, not bothering to check the time. He knew it was him, he could tell. If someone came to see him, it was a harsh, but quiet rack on wood, but Harry's was different. He held out his knocks, and knocked more than once. He briskly strode over to the door and swung it open. He watched Harry flinch as he looked up, expecting to see a glare. What he did see, was far beyond what he would imagine, and the words that fell from the thin lips of Severus were even less imaginable.

"I love you, Harry."

_I hate_

_You hate_

They knew what was between them. Hate. It was all it would ever be. Hate, and loathing. But, sometimes hate forms into something different, like love. And it was love that they had, even though all they thought was hate.

_I hate_

_You love me_

Harry knew Severus wasn't lying this time. It shown brightly in his eyes, brighter than the lust that would always cloud the obsidian eyes when they looked at him. "Do you truly love me?" He asked quietly. The look in his eyes and the words from his lips would be all he needed to know to truth, even though he knew it already.

"Yes, Harry. I love you, more than life itself."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Harry couldn't help himself. He reached up and snared the back of Severus' neck and pulled the elder wizards lips down to his. He wanted to retch at the foul taste of liquor, but knew that was what a Snape tasted like. He hated what Severus was, and what he did to him, but no matter what happened…he would always love, Severus Snape.

_**--**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the extra long paragraph. Heh. This is my first **_**ever**_** song fic so please don't criticize it that much. I welcome flames, but not a forest fire. Thankies.**_


End file.
